Five times: Darcy and The Hulk
by lilyann17
Summary: Five times Darcy Lewis Meets the Hulk and the one time she meets Bruce. Thanks to my Beta loopyloo2610
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This follows most of The Avenger's movie but at the end Thor sends Loki home and he chooses to stay on earth. Agent Coulson is alive(Was it just me that hated that he died?) Also Bruce isn't able to control when he changes to the hulk. **

**I want to thank my awesome Beta loopyloo2610 for her awesome work **

**I think that about covers it, I hope you like it and please review**

**Chapter One**

"You're kidding, right?" I mumbled as I felt Jane shaking me awake.

"Darcy, please!" she begged, excitedly shaking me one more time.

"I hate you." I said as I opened my eyes and saw her walking out of my tiny closet size room. Pushing the blanket off my body, I saw the bright red numbers on my clock radio mocking me for having to wake up at three in the morning.

Half an hour later we were packed and ready to leave for wherever Jane had mentioned like a hundred times in her excitement. I turned to see Jane as she locked the lab and walked towards me.

"So we are just going to wait?" I asked her

"Coulson texted a few minutes ago that the car should be here in the next five minutes"

"Jane, honestly, don't you find it a bit fishy that they call you at 3 in the morning to leave the lab and go to some hidden place?"

"Darcy! No, I don't. They want me an Astrophysicist to be working for a top project, what is so hard about that?" she asked sounding hurt and making me feels like a crappy person.

"Jane of course they want you! You're, like, a freaking genius! I am just being grumpy for having to wake up early, but I know you're so going to kick ass" I said enthusiastic as I could rushing to hug her.

At that same moment the black car decided to show to pick us up. The driver got out and introduced himself as Jim .He helped us with our luggage and opened our doors but said nothing more; which was a little unnerving, especially knowing that there was something fishy about Coulson and whoever he worked for. As much as I wanted to point that to Jane, I knew she was going to cry about one thing or the other. Jane had always been so strong, ok well like the year I have known her but since Thor left he took a part of Jane with him. Then, just a month later, Coulson called and asked Erick to go to New York and work on a top secret project and that seemed to chip off more of Jane. Now I was the only one left and had to walk on eggshells with her.

Our flight was an hour in, when I reached to take out my phone, "Don't even think about it, Miss Lewis." I jumped out of my seat.

"What the fuck!" I yelled knowing only Jane and I, apart from the flight attendants, were on the plane. I looked around, in case I had missed someone, but saw no one new.

"In the monitor," said Jane pointing a few feet away from me where there was a small 12inch square monitor with Coulson's head.

"Dude, warn a girl next time," I said, "Why are we going at three in the morning anyways?" I asked

"Top secret experiment." he said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What? How was I supposed to know not to post pictures of Thor on Facebook?" I asked innocently. He shook his head, and started talking to Jane. Ugh that was a pain in the butt when my Facebook account was suddenly deleted only to be reactivated a few days later with all pictures of Thor gone as well as the one I had of him on my phone.

A few days had passed, I was watching TV when it was suddenly interrupted by a "breaking News"

"Ugh, I hate these" I said to no one, as I was the only one in the room I shared with Jane. She was showering, probably still angry for drooping slurppy on a few papers of her research and coat, and then having to come back to our room so she could shower and change.

"It has been confirmed New York is under attack." said an older anchorman.

"Oh my god, Erick" was the first thing I thought.

"Jane! Jane!" I yelled.

"You're right, Aaron," said a woman who was in the middle of what looked like a war movie, "Approximately 20 minutes ago a wormhole opened in the middle of the sky above Manhattan" the camera moved pointed at opening in the sky where strange creatures were flying down from it.

"Darcy, what is so important?" asked Jane as I heard the door open. "Darcy?" all I could do was point at the TV.

"Wha-"

"We are uncertain of what caused it" continues the woman "But we can be certain that they are not here for peace" The woman pushed her ear with the palm of her hand "This just in; the police have asked all civilians to go into subway tunnels or into basements of building and keep the streets clear. We can only hope for a miracle" she said looking at the sky and then the screen went black.

I quickly grabbed the remote to change to another channel. In the next one there weren't any news people but what looked like surveillance cameras from the height they were showing. In the middle of the screen was a man dressed in what looked like the American flag with a shield; a red head in tight leather who held guns in her hands; a guy dressed in all back with a bow and arrow in his hand.

"I knew something was fishy." I said, knowing he looked familiar and was somehow involved with Coulson.

Next to the bow and arrow guy was the God of thunder in all his glory. I heard Jane gasp as she noticed him.

"That can't…the portal...I haven't…" she stuttered.

Suddenly, Iron Man wrapped an arm around the bow and arrow guy and went flying into the sky. Thor followed them but didn't stop when Iron man put the guy on top of a building; Thor kept flying to a taller building and started swinging his hammer around as the sky started to grow dark and he pointed the hammer to the black hole and lightning stuck whatever was about to come out of it.

"Go Thor!" I cheered but realize it was stupid thing to do as I could feel Jane stare at me, but I refuse to look at her or apologize. He was here saving us and someone had to cheer him, so what if he couldn't hear me.

Suddenly the camera shifted and a green enormous human? Alien? Monster? who was more than three times the width of Thor, jumped from the roof of a building into the middle of a taller building, glass flying everywhere, only to come out a few seconds later out the other side of the building and jumping on top of a bad alien. The screen went black and no matter what channel I went to all was with blank screen.

After a wait that felt like forever, but was only a few minutes, the screen showed the hole closing and something small falling from the sky. The camera focused in and I realized it was Iron Man who was falling from it.

"He is not stopping." I said.

"Shh!" was the only response I got from Jane.

"Forgive me for being the girl who pointing the obvious." I said sarcastically.

The green gain man jumped from a building and caught Iron Man, ("What is with this guy and buildings?") and they both kept falling down and when they almost hit the floor the green giant moved to put himself between the ground and Iron Man. Thor and the guy dressed with the flag were by their side a moment later and Thor threw Irons Man mask to reveal Tony Stark. Even though we couldn't hear what they were saying, their expressions were worried and a few seconds passed and iron man wasn't moving or opening his eyes, it didn't look like there was going to be a favourable outcome. Thor's expression was so sad it reminded me of the night Erick picked him up from Coulson; I know I was supposed to stay in the lab while Jane went home and rest for a while, but we needed pop tarts so I snuck to the local grocery store and when I was returning I saw Erick walking into the bar and Thor who looked so destroyed and dejected following him, and all I wanted to do now was throw Jane at him so he could smile.

The green giant growled and Iron man open his eyes startled from the noise and I knew that instant that all would be alright, even if only for a moment, because there was no way that anything bad could happen not while these guys – no scratch that – these heros smiled at Iron Man as he said something to make the guy in the flag laugh.

I looked at Jane and saw she had been crying, so I got off the bed and hugged her, "Jane he is okay, Thor is okay" I whispered at her as she hugged me back.

A few hours later we were on a plane to New York. Jane was looking out the small window in her own little world probably worried out of her mind about Thor and nervous about seeing him again and every couple of minutes she would smile a small smile and I knew she was going to be okay, I snuggled up to the complimentary blanket (okay, not complimentary but hey it was so soft that I knew I was going to sneak it into my luggage somehow) and just as I was falling asleep I decided that human was more of an accurate term for the green person who saved Iron Man, rather than monster.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Jane, walk slower." I hissed at Jane. The plane had landed less than 10 minutes ago, and yet Jane had a taxi already waiting to bring us here; but if someone was to ask me where here was, I would be lost. Jane had been quiet the whole ride, and now just kept walking down the hall with me chasing after her.

She found an elevator and I had to squeeze in between the doors; pulling my computer bag fast towards me, before it was smashed by the large metal doors.

"Jane! Where the hell are we? You haven't said a word since you told the cab driver to bring us here." Jane shook her head and said nothing.

_Ding!_ She stepped out the elevator and started practically running down the hall. A few minutes later Jane barged open a door and started yelled. I had never really heard her yell, and I choose this moment to run and see what was wrong.

"… How dare you? Who, the fuck, do you think you are, Agent Coulson!" Coulson looked completely taken back his eyes were white from the surprise and he looked like he would rather be anywhere else but here faced with Jane's fury.

"You knew he was back." Jane accused him. Coulson looked ready to argue "Don't deny it! I know you did" he looked taken back and closed his mouth "How could you do it? How could you call me in the middle of the night and tell me how great of a scientist I was, and how bad you needed my help, and how grateful you could be! Oh and let's not forget that stupid line that convinced me. Saying I was the only one you trusted and the only one who could help you. How dare you I am an Astrophysicist!" Coulson looked like a school boy being yelled by his favourite teacher. "I graduated number one in my class."

"Damn right, she did! She is a fucking genius." I said deciding to put my two cent in.

"Thanks Darcy," she said, giving me a small smile before turning back to Coulson, "yet you decided to lie to me, and hide me away like I had the plague or something! Why?" I could tell Jane was about to have a breakdown, but hey! rather be directed at him than me.

"You thought I wouldn't know he was back! Darcy was right something was fishy all along." Coulson turn to me.

My eyes went wide from being put on the spot. "What?" I mouthed and shrugged my shoulders.

"But no, I decided to ignore Darcy and trust you! That you could hide him and poor little naïve Jane would never know, because she was stuck in some crazy remote lab!" Her eyes were started to get watery and I knew with just one blink the dam would break. "You don't think I am good enough for him because he is a god and I am just a scientist" and the tears started falling.

"You don't think I know I am not good enough! You don't think I know that! That I don't see the way Erick looked at me, with pity in his eyes the night after Thor left and I stayed up all night with the machines trying to reopen the portal, and waiting, hoping for him to come back. Or every night after that, or having to watch failed attempt after fail attempt to re-open the portal, when I would lie at night thinking I would never see him. That he just never cared enough to come back." She choked the last few words and leaned on his desk for support.

"Jane" I whispered heartbroken. I never knew Jane felt this insecure. I went up to her and hugged her. We both feel to the floor on our knees as she leaned her weight on me, but I wasn't ready to support it, and hit my head against the corner of the desk. That was going to bruise, but I choose to ignore it.

"Jane you are fucking kidding me right?" she looked at me lost "You are more than enough for him! He is the one that should be worried about not being good enough for you. So what if he is the God of Thunder if I wanted to see thunder I would catch a thunderstorm! But you! You are Jane foster! You are fucking Jane foster you graduated number one! You have 5 doctorates! You are the smartest person I know. Jane you are one of the kindest person in the world one of the few that knows between right and wrong and Thor he would be lucky to have you" I said to her not letting her out of the hug.

"She is right" we both turned to the door to see Thor blocking the entrance. "You, Lady Jane, are kind, smart, beautiful and I trust you with my life. You have to believe me that I tried to come back to you, I…" he didn't finish when Jane threw herself into his arms.

She whispered something to him as he stroked her hair softly. I looked back at Coulson, and saw that his cheeks were pink and he was looking anywhere but them. I caught his eye and pointed my head to the door signalling we should leave them. He nodded his head looking relieved. We were at the door when we realize that there was no way that we could get though; not when Thor was in the middle of the doorway.

"We will just leave you to talk" said Coulson. Thor simply took a couple of steps forward without letting go of Jane as Coulson and I passed them and closed the door.

"So…" I said.

"Something fishy?" he asked shaking his head and walking away.

"Hey! I was right!" I yelled at after him "Fine leave me here alone in the middle of this building."

He seemed annoyed, but I was right; there was something fishy all along, but it really sucked that Jane was caught in the middle of it. I didn't want her to doubt herself and her astrophysicist brain. She was the one that opened the portal okay maybe she didn't open it, but she was the one that wanted to be there in the middle of the night, and if it wasn't for her The God of Thunder would have probably been lost and anything could have happen to him. Sure it was a small town in New Mexico, but it wasn't known for being friendly or welcoming. After all: Jane did run him over not once, but twice.

"Whatever" I said looking around only to realize I was lost and in a complete different building. Maybe there was an adjourning building? Because it was a 180 to the building Jane and I had entered: This building was more modern, with lots of glass, and it wasn't until this moment that I realized but it looked like the building from men in black, the first one, when Agent K first shows Agent J around and tells him about the aliens that are on earth.

"Just my luck" I thought. The only thing I wanted to do was find a cafeteria and have a strong cup of coffee, but now I was thinking that maybe it was my third grade teacher that was an alien not green lights started blinking all around me.

"CODE GREEN! CODE GREEN!" Someone yelled into a speaker. Aren't codes supposed to be red?

"Code green?" I asked but couldn't even hear myself. Suddenly, there were dozens upon dozens of people dressed in black running, and I was caught in the middle. People were pushing me left and right until a man bumped into me from behind, I feel on my knees, quickly pushing my arms out to brace myself for the impact with the floor. Before I could gather my senses, someone stepped on my hand.

"AHH!" I yelped in pain; only to realize that it got gone quiet, too quiet. I looked up just in time to see a body flying towards me. All I could do was bend my elbows, and let my weight fall on the floor. I was scared of looking up again – but who would blame me; when just a few seconds ago a man was flying towards me. I took a deep breath and lifted my head looking up, and regretting the decision quickly.

_I should have stayed down,_ was the first thing that came to mind as I saw the green gigantic human that Jane and I had seen a couple of hours ago on TV, except that he looked a hell lot bigger and stronger in real life than in that 32' inch TV.

I slowly got up. Even if I died today, it wouldn't be by this over-grown, green feet. He stopped running and stared at me tilting his head as if questioning my movements.

"You don't want to kill me," I said nervously "or eat me. Trust me; I live on coffee, slurpees, and pop-tarts. I would probably give you diabetes" I chucked at my own stupidity. "And Thor would totally kick your ass" that I think he understood because he growled at me. "Okay maybe not, granted he has only known me for a few days and half of that was staring at Jane, but come on! He is like a good guy now, and the God of thunder, and if anything who would remind Jane to eat. You just can't kill me." he stared at me for a few more seconds before he started running towards me.

Instincts kicked in; my hands went into my computer bag, pulled out my taser and quickly pulled the trigger. The charge causes him to stop and fall on his back.

"Lady Darcy" I turned around to see Thor running towards me. His arms stretch and all I could do was laugh. I had just knocked out a man 4 times the size of Thor, but because Thor ran towards me with his blond hair and tan skin all I could think off, was a cheesy movie as the guy ran towards the girl in the beach.

Thor's arms wrapped around me and I stopped laughing, feeling safe and protected like the green guy wasn't just a couple of feet next to me and could wake up, and want revenge.

"Lady Darcy, have you been harmed?" he asked taking a couple of steps back, and looking at me making sure I was okay.

"I am fine, Thor" I said "But I am not sure he is okay" I said pointing towards the green guy

"Ha, ha!" Laughed Thor happily "I am glad my friend, Lady Darcy, is well! Don't worry about Banner, he shall recover and be well." He said hugging me once more "Hey! Is that the one you used on me?" he asked pointing to my Taser.

"Yup! My trusty friend" I said as he laughed.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Tell me what you think.**

**I will probably be updating chapter 3 Saturday or Sunday. I just finished it and I am waiting for my awesome Beta to give me the green light. There will be more pain for the Hulk lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank  
you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Three**

It's been a week since the accident when the green guy meets my Taser, and in retrospect if I could go back in time I would have gone all 'scar face on him', y'know; "Say hello to my little friend" before pulling the trigger.

After Thor half rescued me – let's be honest, I was safe after knocking him out – he took me to Jane where she fussed over me and asked what seemed a million times if I was okay or needed anything. It only took half an hour for her to calm down and breathe, though she kept an extra eye on me for another couple of hours.

We were in the cafeteria when Coulson came down. He offered Jane a position here in New York, allowing her spend time with Thor who was asked to stay as a part of the Avengers, so he would be here in case anyone else tried to attack. Thor was excited about having Jane here, and Jane couldn't say no to him; not when he pulls his puppy eyes at her and so she agreed. The next morning we flew back to New México, while Thor stayed here to help get the city get back on its feet. Jane and I spent the rest of the week packing everything in the office, as well as cleaning it, as Jane choose to rent it out.

So here we were on the elevator of Stark building waiting to go to the top floor, which was apparently going to be home for Jane's lab as well as home for the rest of the avengers.

"… It's going to be great Darcy" Jane said. I wasn't paying too much attention. My brain still trying to wrap itself around the idea that we were in Stark building, and even if I didn't know much about the guy I knew he was a freaking billionaire, and this was his private building.

" Um, yeah Jane. "

"I know you're going to love it! You're going to get your own room."

"Wait? What?" I asked as the elevator stopped, and the doors open.

"Darcy you're staying with me in new York." she said looking at me like I was slow or something.

"What? When did this happen?"

"Darcy don't you want to stay here with me?" she asked hurt.

"Jane I don't know. You never asked me or anything. I thought I would help you move here, and help you set your lab up before I got credit for the internship and went back to college."

"Oh," she looked down at the box of paper she was carrying, and moved out the elevator.

"Jane… I honestly didn't think you wanted me here."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Coulson offered you to come to New York, and he said that you would have these smart astrophysics scientists to work with you, and some internship to work for you. Why would you need me here?" I asked.

"Darcy you're- I thought you were my friend" she said. I moved closer to her.

"Jane we have become friends, but I just don't know how I am going to continue working with you when half the time I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"I thought you wanted to learn when you signed up for the internship and when we called you were excited."

"You mean because I was the only one who signed up" I said smiling, and I was happy to see her smiling back at me knowing it was true "And I was but the internship was for New Mexico, and I love working with you. Jane I really do, but you don't pay me and life in New York is so much more expensive. At least back home when I was low on funs I could pick up a few shifts at the dinner, and what about college I need one more year to get my poly sci."

"Oh,"

"Plus, Jane, you can't expect me to live with the freaking Avengers! The Avengers: The heroes that just saved the world from being taken over by a guy with too many daddy issues, and ugly aliens. Are you sure you want to marry into that family?" I asked laughing. She laughed shaking her head.

"I can live with Thor, but what about that spy assassin chick with little guns? She could totally kill me in my sleep. Or the guy with the arrows, and even if you don't believe me I know I have seen him before somewhere, and I know it was during the Thor thing. What about the guy that's been frozen on ice for like 70 years; Captain America! I don't have a filter between my brain and my mouth, and I curse too much for anyone in the 21 century! Can you imagine what a fool I would make myself out to be in his mind? And the guy whose armor is made out of iron let's not forget this is his house, have you even asked him if I could live here. I get that he would have to say yes to you because you and Thor are practically attached at the hip. Don't think I didn't notice how every night he went to see you" I said raising my eyebrow at her and the smile that played on my lips as I saw her blush.

"Oh and you know that huge green guy who probably has a vengeance out for me" I said a little afraid.

"It's actually made out of gold titanium alloy and I prefer genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist any of those would be okay. This place is big enough that there is a room we can spare" Tony Stark said as he nursed a drink on his hand while toying with the computer.

"I feel so welcomed" I said sarcastically.

"I try." he said looking up at me and grinning "Any girl who can knock a 1000 pound man is okay on my list" he said giving a quiet chuckle "Oh and don't worry, Banner is just a nerdy guy with uncontrollable anger issues. "

"It's the uncontrollable part that worries me."

"Where's Thor?" asked Jane looking around the room.

"He is helping Banner get a hang on his ability."

"Green guy is getting his freak on?" I asked. Both Jane and Iron man turned to look at me confused.

"What?" he asked.

"You know turning green. Grrr" I growled stupidly.

"There is definitely room here for you. Call me Tony." he said laughing.

"My Lady Jane!" Thor walked in the room smiling a 1000 watt smile just for Jane. She dropped the box she had been holding on the floor, and ran towards him throwing her arms around his neck which I wasn't even sure she could do as he was like two feet taller than she is. They started kissing, and I had to look away feeling like a was intruding in a personal moment.

"So, are they always like this?" asked Tony.

"Worse" I said smiling. Knowing how miserable Jane had been without Thor.

"Lady Darcy it's so good to see you again" he said placing Jane on her feet and walking towards me hugging me fiercely, once again I was surprise how safe I felt even if I couldn't breathe.

"Can't breath" I choked out.

"Sorry, Lady Darcy" he said giving me an apologetic smile.

"Thor don't kill the hottie! She hasn't even decided if she wants to move in and you are already scaring her off."

"Tony" Thor smiled at him with the same enthusiasm he did when he was hugging me.

"If you don't come and kiss me, oh mighty God of thunder, I shall be veery put out with you." Said Tony batting his eyelashes .

"Thor, you got some explaining to do." I said shaking my finger at him.

"Haha," Thor threw his head back laughing, "how I have missed your sense of humor, Lady Darcy."

Suddenly we heard glass breaking, and loud foot prints.

"Mr. Stark I should advise you to go into the next room, and help Agent Barton with Dr. Banner" said a robotic voice.

"Got his freak on?" I said turning my head to the left where the noise was coming from.

"Darcy" Jane shook her head a bit disapproving, while Tony smiled at me.

"Thank you, Jarvis" he said.

"I better go see if they need help." Tony said "But think about it, Darcy, I think you would like it here" I nodded my head as he walked away.

"I will go with you Tony" said Thor quickly. "But I promise to be back" he told Jane as he lifted her small hand with his large tan hand, that made hers look so much smaller, and kissed the back of it before letting it go slowly almost afraid of breaking her, wand walking away.

"Bye Casanova!" I yelled after him. He moved towards the next room a laugh booming as he went.

Jane and I started going through the box of miscellaneous we carried up when the glass braking got closer and we heard someone yell "duck!"

"What?" before Jane could even finish asking I threw myself onto of her, and we fell to the floor. We both looked up to see the green human a few feet away from us. His eyes swept over Jane before landing on me and I could see he recognized me from last week.

_Fuck_

I looked around hoping to see my Taser, but instead saw a small aluminum black canister.

"Jane close your eyes and keep your head down" I whispered to her. The green human took a step towards us.

"Darc-"but I interrupted her.

"Jane! Just do it!" I felt her nod before she moved her head to the floor.

I quickly grabbed the canister and sprayed it on his eyes. My eyes started burning a few seconds before he started howling in pain.

"Darcy, stop!" I heard someone yell but I was too busy trying to keep my eyes closed and stop the pain. Someone moved behind me and took the canister from my hand. I realized that he wasn't howling anymore. I slowly open my eyes knowing the burning would not go away to see he had fallen to the floor a large metal arrow in his leg. The guy from last week with the leather, and arrows stood a few feet away holding a bow in his arms.

"Ding" we all turned around towards the elevator when it rang sees Coulson walking into the room. His eyes sweeping the mess in till his eyes landed in the green human in the middle of the room.

"Daddy is home. Play time is over" I heard Tony say a couple of feet to my left. Okay so maybe I could live with him.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys enjoy because I have to say it's my favourite chapter so far. Please review to tell me what you think.**

**Chapter Four**

"Your school transcripts should be in the office early tomorrow. You will have to be there early and see about your classes." Said a black guy with a black leather eye patch from behind his large desk; he was apparently Director Fury and top dog.

"So I get no choice. I can't say no" I said knowing I was basically summarizing his speech.

"Miss Lewis" he said very seriously. "We keep our assets close and our liabilities even closer."

"And I am a liability" I said shaking my head before grabbing my computer bag, and walking towards the door.

"I would look at this an experience. It's not every day you get accepted to New York University with a full ride." I walked out the door slamming it behind me. I stopped, and took a couple of deep breaths trying to control my anger, because unfortunately I tended to cry when I was angry, and there was no way in hell that I was going to see him see me cry.

"Hey! Are you okay?" I lifted my head and saw the guy with the bow from a couple of hours ago in front of me.

"Do I know you?" I asked him. He looked at me confused before his expression changed to worry.

"Are you feeling drowsy? Are you allergic to anything? Maybe you should sit down" he said. I smiled feeling a bit better.

"No, thank you. I am okay." I said trying to smile reassuring but knowing it came out a bit forced.

"Are you sure? Because you asked me if you knew me and I just saw you not even two hours ago" he said.

"No" I shook my head." I am fine. You just look very familiar, and I know I have seen you somewhere before."

"I don't kn-"

"Barton, give me a moment with Miss Lewis." Agent Coulson interrupted before he could finish.

"Yes sir. "Barton, which I guess his name was, smiled down at me and walked away.

"If we could step into my office, Miss Lewis," he said motioning for me to follow him. I walked after him into his office.

"Please have a seat." I did, and he moved to sit behind his large wooden desk.

"You have to forgive Agent Fury. He can be very…"

"Assholism?" I supplied.

"…Tactless" Coulson finished "Which some people can confuse with assholism tendencies" to that's I had to raise my eyes brows.

"He was too harsh, Miss Lewis." He said "But you have to understand that we need to keep you protected, and it is safer if you are close"

"Safe? Safe from what?" I asked confused.

"Darcy" he smiled softly at me "You are friends with Thor, the God of Thunder. You work for Jane foster, Thor's girlfriend, who is also roommate to the avengers. You were there when the New Mexico incident, and many people want to connect the dots and you are right smack in the middle of it" he said plainly.

"But I didn't sign up for it. I signed up for an internship" I said a bit desperately.

"I know you did, but this is where we are now," He said leaving no room for argument, "you do have a choice. You can choose to go back to new Mexico, and go back to your normal life praying that no one connects the dots, because if someone does you and all your family will be in danger. Or you can choose to stay here in New York where you will work for Jane, not as an intern but as an assistant with pay and health benefits. Live in Stark Tower, and from what I gather Tony has the perfect room for you. Attend a highly respected university where you don't have to worry about books or tuition, and where you don't have to keep looking over your shoulders. It is your choice Miss Lewis. I will give you a couple of hours to think through. See you in the cafeteria in two hours" He said dismissing me,and giving me much to think about it.

I nodded my head standing up and walking out the door. I thought about leaving and going back to Stark Tower but he did say he wanted to meet me in two hours in the cafeteria. I guess I was staying in the building. And started walking forwards without knowing where I was going.

I hated to agree with Coulson, but he was right; I was in the middle of it. I had somehow tangled myself with these people by accident or by destiny but from the looks of it we're going to be in each other lives.

I didn't want to put my family in danger, okay well my mom and a few other friends I considered family. Unfortunately I would be putting them in danger if I was to go back to New Mexico, even if I stopped talking to Jane and Thor. But, to be honest, I don't think I could do that. Jane and I had become friends, maybe not best friends – sometimes it felt like we were too different, where I usually carry my heart on my sleeves Jane is the opposite. She is shy and quiet and has a very good poker face to hide her feelings – but very are good friends none the less. I am very comfortable around her and working together we know how to work in sync without having to say anything. I cannot count how many times she had needed something and I had giving it to her without much thought and vice versa. I greatly respect her as a human as well as a scientist and her work.

I was an only child and always the tomboy, and I spend countless nights wondering what it would be like to have a brother, and I realize that I would have picked someone like Thor. He would have made a great big brother. He is strong, and I just know that he would have use that muscle to protect me and funny always ready to laugh and looked at the bright side of things which I really respected.

Jane had also mention last week how Thor and Loki fought when Thor came back to earth when he thought Loki was dead and how he was so happy to see him alive. He also told her that he had begged Loki to stop the alien invasion, and go back with him back home. How for a moment even it if was a short moment Thor had believe his brother would agree to help and go back home. Thor was ready to go up against his father to defend Loki, but the next second Loki had stabbed him and Thor knew that the Loki he had grown up with and love was gone and how sadden he was by it.

He had given Loki a lot of opportunities to redeem himself, and that is another reason why he would have made a great big brother.

He would also make a great little brother. He is thousands and thousands of years old, and yet has this innocence and able to see the good in people. He is also new to this planet, and its technology and I want to be there when he experience all the fun. Maybe take him to the zoo or six flags. That would be fun and funny – I hope he is a screamer with the rides.

But that aside it would be good I won't have to worry about my mom and me paying for next semester. NYU is a good college and they could have definitely sent me somewhere worse. I won't have to worry about picking any shifts at the diner. I still work with Jane which is good. But to be honest I was a little wary about living with a bunch of people in spandex, leather and iron suits.

"Hey" speaking of the devil. I smile looking at the Bow guy.

"Barton? Right?" I asked.

"You can call me Clint" he said smiling.

"Okay" I said.

"So what was that all about back there?" he asked.

"Oh… you know; evil guy with eye patch threatening me than the other guy giving me choice bad and worse" I said with a grimace. He looked at me for a few seconds before looking forwards and kept walking.

"So you are moving in with us." He said it as a statement and not a question.

"Fury's bark is worse than his bite…sometimes "he smiled looking back at me before looking back upfront. "I can see where he is coming from" I was ready to argue "But I know his paths can be questionable. But you also have to understand that you are very important to Thor and Jane. Thor has done nothing but talk about you and Jane, and we can all see he cares a lot for you. The country is divided in two with what happen in Manhattan. Some people are questioning our motives" I gave a very unlady like snort. He laughed. "I agree with you, but that is the way it is right now and we have to be patient as see where it goes from here, so I suppose Fury is under much heat right now."

"Oh"

"It's not just that." he said "There are many people who are strongly against us and not quiet about it. And it's Thor who they are going after most strongly. You have to remember that it was his brother Loki who started all of this, but since he is not here and Thor is they feel its Thor who should be held responsible for its"

"That's crazy" I argued.

"It is," he nodded his head, "and the way to get to him is by you and Jane."

"Well that sucks" I said. He chuckled at my admission.

"That it does Miss Lewis"

"Call me Dar-"I gasped.

"Are yo-"before he could finish I punched him in the arm.

"What?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"It was you!" I accused "You were there when Coulson and his goonies went to the lab, and picked up all the equipment, notebooks, and all of Jane's research." I said punching him again. "You were the one who took my iPod" I punched him again.

"Stop with the punching" he said a little annoyed.

"Hey! It's your fault I have had trouble sleeping for like the last six months. I had the perfect playlist for it, and had just downloaded like 30 new songs that day" I said.

"Didn't you get it back?" he asked.

"Obviously not" I was getting very annoyed.

"You should have just gotten a new one" he said still rubbing his arm.

"What part of student, and internship, as in not getting paid, don't you understand?" I asked him.

"Oh," we were quiet for a few moments. I was planning to get him back somehow.

"You know we could go look for it" I looked up at him and I could see the mischief in his eyes.

"Okay" I agreed.

We walked down to the elevator and went down the first floor and walked out the building towards the back entrance. There Barton put in some code to get inside where we took another elevator a few floors down.

"Talk about secret agency much" I thought as the bell chimed and we got out the elevator. We walked for a few minutes before stopping at a large wooden door where Barton had to punch in a code again. We entered a room, no more like a football stadium size room full of box after box neatly piled up all with different dates and names. He asked me what day they had confiscated our things and we went all the way to the back before we found 6 boxes with Jane's name on it. After the fourth box I was starting to lose hope when Barton yelled.

"What?" I asked

"I found it" he said holding out his hand. I quickly stood up from the ground where I had been sitting. I grabbed it from the palm of my hand inspecting the case with the yellow lemons and the words that read "When life gives you lemons, squeezes them into people's eyes and Run!"

"Oh my god! You found it" I yelled throwing my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. I went back to check my iPod knowing I would have to wait till we got back to the tower to make sure it was okay. I looked up to thank him once again and realize he's cheeks were pink and that he was looking anywhere but me. I laughed and decided to store the information for black mail later on.

"Code Green, I repeat Code green" I looked up to the speaker as the emergency light started blinking green.

"We better get out of here" Barton said covering the box and pulling my hand as he walked towards the door. We walked out the door to see agents in black with guns running the opposite from the elevators.

"Let's get you out of here" he said. As he started jogging always making sure I was by his side. We were a few yards from the elevator when out of the corner of my eye I saw something green and Barton wasn't running next to me anymore. I stopped and looked back to see the green human throwing Barton against the wall.

"Go!" an agent yelled at me pointing to the elevator.

"But-"

"Barton will be okay! Go!" he yelled. I nodded my head and stared running towards the elevator. I was waiting for the elevator to open thinking it was a good idea I was out the area, seeing I had probably hurt the green guy enough for a life time. I walked into the elevator relieved. I was pressing the "close doors" button when it started closing. The large metal doors were almost close when large green hand pried the large metal doors open. I was faced with the green human hunched down to look into the elevator.

"Look, I was trying to leave!" I yelled scared.

He moved his foot to get inside the elevator when someone yelled.

"Code 36568 over right! Close Elevator doors" I looked to the right to see Clint yelling out as his nose bleed. Before the green human could react the metal doors closed quickly.

I sighed. Okay Thor, Tony and Clint I could live with. Giant green human: not so much.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry I know it took me a while, but here it is. I hope you guys enjoy and please review

faeriemaiden96: Thank you that means a lot to me. I love Clint and it was because of him that I Started to read Avengers Fan Fiction

Jensen's Petunia:I am actualy in the middle of writing a one-shot of this story with Bruce POV, so you will have to wait and Read

I also wanted to mention that I will be writing a "**5 Times Darcy worried about Steve and one time He worried about her**" it will be kind of a sequel to this story with Darcy/ Bruce paring, and with Darcy/ Steve friendship .I am writing a draft but will probably Post the first chapter before I finish the last chapter of this story, so you guys can go and read it.

**Don't Forget to REview !**

**Chapter 5**

After the incident with the green guy, and the elevator I meet Coulson in the cafeteria like we had agreed. I told him that I would be staying in New York, but didn't want to deal with any of the paperwork that would come from transferring colleges. He agreed saying that he knew of someone who could take care of it. We talked about working with Jane and it was agreed that I would take early classes and work afternoons with Jane. I also told him that I would be living with the avengers, but only for a few months before I moved out. He tried to fight me on this saying it would be safer to live with them. We argued about the pro and cons, and even if there were more pro than cons he agreed that when time came he wouldn't get in my way, and would let me move out. I told him that I wanted to leave right away, and go to New Mexico. He agreed calling me a cab and booking me a flight home.

So here I was 3 days later taking a cab towards Stark Tower, and I guess my new home.

_Ugh_, home.

I felt my eyes get watery thinking about home and my Mom:

"_I am home" I yelled opening the door._

"_Darcy, I'm in the kitchen" I heard my Mom yell. I walked through the living room and the dining room into the kitchen; I smiled thinking of the countless hours we had spent in there when I was younger._

"_Hey, Mom" I said walking up to her and hugging her. It hit me that it was really the right choice for me to stay away from her, because I didn't want anything to happen to her, and I didn't think I could live with myself if anything was to happen to her; especially something that I could have prevented._

"_Darcy…Darcy" I hadn't even realizes I was crying, not until she pulled my face out of her shoulder blade, and pulled my face down to her level and wiped them away with her soft hands._

"_Honey, what's wrong?" she asked me softly._

_I shook my head and tried to laugh, though it ended up sounding forced. "I have good news" I said smiling. I pulled up a bar stool to the breakfast bar._

"_What is it?" she asked smiling as she went back to cutting some vegetables for breakfast. Man, I really was going to miss coming home just to get some food when I was super low on funs and there was nothing at the lab._

"_I…well you know how Jane was called away on a project?" I asked her. She nodded her head; always the good listener "She was offered a position in New York because of it" I said not wanting to lie too much._

"_That's great! She deserves to get more attention for her work" my Mom loved Jane and saw her as another daughter always asking if she ate and making sure we were okay._

"_She does" I nodded my head. "They also offered me a position" Mom stopped mid-way through cutting a mushroom._

"_Before you say anything" I started when I saw her face worry "I wouldn't be interning anymore. I would be Jane's assistant and the pay is going to be really good Mom, and I would have health benefits as well as dental and get Sundays off. They will also work around my school schedule knowing school comes first" I said._

"_Darcy…" she sat on the bar stool next to me. "Darcy, I am so proud of you" she said cupping my cheek "Love it that they can see how much you have to offer and what a great assets you would be in their company"_

"_But?" I asked knowing there was one coming._

"_Honey, I wish I had the money to send you to a great college. I know how talented you are and what a great bright future you have…. I hate it that I can't –"_

"_Mom stop" I said "I love everything that I have. Everything you have given me. I remember my childhood so bright and happy. You were there for everything I did. Even if I was just the third tree in the Christmas pageant in second grade" I said smiling and shaking my head "I couldn't want anything more Mom."_

"_But-"_

"_Mom don't you get it?" I asked her "You got me here. You got me to a place where I am comfortable of whom I am and know what I want in my life. Where I know what's wrong and right. You taught me to love and give everything I am to those I love" I said._

"_You are the reason I am being offered a full ride in NYU." her eyes widened._

"_Oh my god! Darcy, I am so proud of you" she said her eyes watering as she hugged me._

Mom helped my pack most of my things. Well not that I was bringing much. I would mostly bring cloths and shoes and a few other things. I love my Mom so much and was going to miss the hell out of her, but I knew that I would call her as much as I could and try to visit whenever I could.

"We are here" the cab driver said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, thanks." I said.

"That will be $42.50" I nodded my head taking a fifty out of my wallet. "Keep the change"

"Thanks" he nodded his head and got out the car. I followed getting out as well. He opening the trunk and took out two luggage bags.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"No thanks." I took the bags thinking that the rest should be here tomorrow afternoon. Walking into the building again I couldn't help but be impress by it. It was a huge building mostly red and gold, the colours of iron man suit. I walked into the elevator focused on my phone since I had promised to call Mom when I got to New York safely, but it had been crazy in the airport. I dialled her number and brought the phone to my ear letting the bags fall to the floor softly.

_Ring, ring._

"Darcy, I was worried sick" Mom said worriedly.

"Mom, I am so sorry. The flight was delayed for a few hours, and then it was crazy in the airport and then hard to get a cab" I apologized

"It's okay, honey. I'm sorry I freaked-out."

"It's okay, Mom. The plane should have landed a couple of hours ago, and I know you were worried."

"So are you settled?" she asked.

"I wish. Unpacking is not something I am looking forward to." I said.

"Okay I better let you go. Call me if you need anything, hon."

"I will, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too" I pulled the phone away from my ear to end the call when out of the corner of my eye I saw something move. I turned around and yelled out when I saw I was not alone in the elevator that there was a man in the corner

"I apologize for scaring you." He said "I would have announced my presence, but you were on your cellular device."

"Cellular device?" I asked smiling. He looked away embarrassed.

"Dude, it's cool, don't worry about it" I said. He nodded his head looking relieved.

"I am Darcy Lewis, by the way" I said offering my hand.

"Steve Rogers, ma'am" he said shaking my hand.

"Oh! Man, you're the guy in the ice, right?" he nodded his head "Man that sucks! It was like 70 years, wasn't it?" I asked. He nodded his head again his lips formed in a line "Hey, I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it" he said. The elevator chimed signalling we were on the top floor. I was about to pick up my bags when he quickly beat me to it.

"I got them" he said.

"Thanks, but to be honest I don't even know where they will go." I said a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry about that, darling." both of us turned to look at Tony dressed in silk pyjamas.

"Really; red?" I asked, pointing at the colour.

"What can I say, I have style." he said. I smiled at him, thinking there wasn't going to be a boring moment when he would be around. "Follow me I know where your room is" he said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes at him, but followed him checking to see that Steve was following us. As we walked to the room I could feel the tension between Tony and Steve, but I didn't know them well enough to ask. "Wow!" was the only thing I could say when Tony opened the door. It was huge and could easily fit the 2 of my bedrooms from Mom's house. There was a huge, dark, wooden king size bed in the middle of the wall adjacent to the door.

"This is so much better than falling asleep in lawn chairs most of the time." I said jumping on the bed. I looked at the headboard surprised by how soft the wood was and how beautiful it was.

"Hand carved." Tony said.

"_Wow_" I looked up and realized that the wall across the bed had a glass door. I looked up questioning at Tony. He simply shrugged his shoulders. I walked across the room to open the door and gasped. There was a small terrace with a spectacular view of the ocean.

I couldn't help myself. I walked toward Tony and threw my arms around him hugging him. "Thank you, so much."

"Figured that if the big green man didn't scare you away, you would at least need room fit for a warrior." I blushed knowing he was referring to having tasered him as well as the pepper spray incident.

"Thanks." I said sincerely.

"No problem. Now, I have to go to the office before Pepper gets angry at me," he said, "but before I leave here" he said pulling out and giving me a card. I looked down and realized it was a gold American Express card.

"Wait! What?" I asked.

"You're going to need to furnish the room and personal items I am sure." he said walking away.

My mouth wide open because honestly who in their right mind would give me a gold credit card. "He gave me one as well, though I am not sure how to use it" I had forgotten that Steve was here.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah something about the Avengers not paying enough." he said.

"Oh." I said.

Man, this guy's is so freakin' loaded, he gives credit cards like they are nothing. My stomach decided to growl at that moment; I laughed out of embarrassment. "Want to get something to eat?" I asked him "It will be on Tony." I said waving the card.

Half an hour later, Steve and I walked towards a Cuban restaurant a couple of blocks away in comfortable silence enjoying the 85' degree weather. The host sat us at a small both nest to the window giving Steve a few looks. As she left a let out a laugh, Steve blushed.

"Hello, my name is Sarah and I will be your waitress today. What can I get you to drink?" asked a short blond woman in her late 30's.

Steve looked at me waiting for me to order first. "I'll have a glass of coke, easy in the ice."

She nodded her head writing it down. "And for you, sir?" she asked batting her eye lashes.

"I will have the same" he said, not paying too much attention.

The waitress left looking disappointed that Steve had not paid more attention to her. I moved my hand over my mouth to cover my smile. The host, the waitress, and about 10 other people were checking Steve out. They were trying to get his attention by flipping their hair or smiling at him, but he was completely oblivious to the fact.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly. Steve looked a little uncomfortable

"Yes, I … I guess a lot of things have changed in the last 70 years" he said looking around the room. I wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but didn't think it would be appropriate to ask him in the middle of a restaurant. Not to mention I had just met they guy not an hour ago. So while we waited for our drinks I started telling him about Jane's work. He was a good listener, and seemed very interested in the conversation.

The waitress came back with our drinking taking a second too long to place Steve's drink down. She left with a frown.

"That's very interesting" he said " We hadn't even been to the moon, and now there are God's from other dimensions walking around"

I didn't know what to say, so I raised my glass to take a sip of my soda, when all of the sudden I was thrown to the floor. The drink spilled on my clothes, and a weight fell on top of me, and could hear glass smashing and breaking. I looked up to see Steve on top of me. "Keep your head down."

I nodded my head stupidly. Just as Steve was starting to stand up we heard a bomb explode. Steve quickly covered my body with his. After a few seconds Steve spoke; "Darcy I need you to go to the restroom and stay there. Make sure not be seen as you are going in. You will be safe there."

I nodded my head. Who the hell was I to question him; he saved the world a couple of weeks ago. I started to crawl towards the restroom when I realize there were people on the floor hurt. I was about to stop, but Steve was next to me in the next second. "Darcy, go in the restroom" he said quietly. "I will make sure someone comes in here to check on them."

"Okay," I whispered going into the restroom and hiding in the last stall making sure to lock the door. I was scared. I could hear people screaming and knew something bad was going on.

15 minutes or so must have passes when I heard the bathroom door open quietly. My eyes widen and I quickly climbed onto of the toilet bowl. A minute passed when I heard their steps retreating out of the bathroom, and just as I let out a breath, my phone fell on the floor with a loud crack.

"I am so screwed." I thought. I regretting that I left my computer bag in Stark Tower along with my taser.

Everything moved so quickly. The steps got louder and louder as they got nearer. Someone kicked the stall door trying to break in and I couldn't keep myself from screaming. Another kick and the lock gave, opening the door. I jumped down trying to crawl to the next stall but my foot was pulled. "_Ahh,_ let me go!" I yelled tears streaming down my face.

"I have a girl in here!" yelled the man who pulled me out grabbing me by my shoulders and lifting me from the floor until we were face to face.

"You don't want me" I said "I don't have money or anything" I said crying. He laughed menacing at me.

"Don't worry," he said his fingers touching my cheek, "I am sure you have something I want." he said looking down at my breast. He pushed me towards the door. I walked ahead of him when he grabbed my hair and pulled it. I let out a scream; "I always like a screamer" he said. Pulling my hair again, he pushed me out the door.

"Sir, here's one." he said as we walked into the dining room where there were a dozen man standing around the room while everyone else was in the floor. A tall Italian looking man, with black hair and an expensive looking suit turned to look at us.

"Good taste." he said smiling. He walked towards me. "I have many plans for you." he said pushing his lips against mine.

"Not a screamer?" he asked. But I refused to answer. I was not going to show weakness to these… men.

"Such a pity," he said getting closer to me until his lips were in my ear, "I always love a challenge, and can't wait to make you scream." He pulled away and laughed at me.

My eyes were wide with fear. He was getting closer once again to kiss me when something green flashed across my eyes and the Italian guy was no longer in front of me. I looked around to see the green guy towering over the Italian guy. He growled loudly moving his large arm in the air and I just knew he was going punch him probably killing him. "_Stop, stop_!" I yelled my voice coming out a bit horse. "Stop!" I yelled again. The green human turned around and look at me. "Don't kill him. He… he isn't worth it."

He seemed to think about it before growling again, the next second he had knocked out the bad guys. I stood in the middle just watching him leave out the large window where Steve and I had been sitting and just as he was outside he looked back at me for just a second before leaving. I quickly followed his example, though choosing the door to exit, disgusted by the thought of being in the same room with those men that wanted to hurt me. I walked out just in time to see the green guy running towards the corner of the street. I took a deep breath and let it out, realizing it hurt… a lot. I looked down at my stomach but the black shirt looked fine. I raised the shirt and realized that a large piece of glass was in my stomach. "That is going to hurt. But on the bright side I could definitely live with the guy that saves me." was the last thought before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to apologize for this chapter. I wrote it a while ago but its my Beta has not had a change to respond back to me so here it is. Summer is almost here as well as Iron man 3 and I was hoping to get with someone and write a story, please leave me a message if you are interested. Maybe a sequel with more Darcy/Bruce**

**Chapter 6**

Beep…Beep….Beep

The annoying noise kept beeping.

"Darcy" I could hear my name, but couldn't place the voice.

"Darcy its Jane" Jane? Why was she in my room? And why did her voice sound worried. I could hear her talking to someone, but couldn't hear what she was saying

"Darcy can you hear me?" she asked urgently. I nodded my head slowly, and realized my body felt numb.

"We are in the hospital. Do you remember what happen?" Hospital? Why were we in the Hospital?

It all came back. I was getting off the plane, and took a cab to stark tower. Tony showed me my new room. Steve and I went to lunch. I was in the bathroom stall, and the man pulling me, and… the green guy saving me.

"Yes" I said my voice coming out raw.

"Miss Lewis, I am Doctor Eliot, and I need you to open your eyes" It was harder than it should have been. My eye lids felt heavy, and tired. So very tired. When I opened my eyes I was surprise to see a handsome doctor, light blonde hair and blue eyes, his face inches away from mine.

"It's good to have you with us Miss Lewis" he said smiling brightly at me.

"Thanks" I choked out. Jane was next to me in the next instant with a cup of water.

"Drink" she ordered "It will help" the doctor nodded his head agreed with her, as he looked over the machines that I was hooked into. I took a small sip, and was relieved that they were both right.

"How long have I been here?" I asked her.

"Not too long. Just over night. You went into surgery to take out the glass, and make sure there was no internal bleeding" she said

"Am I okay?" I asked

"You are Miss Lewis" the doctor said. "You are doing great. Your stiches are holding perfectly, and healing pretty nicely. You will probably leave in just a couple of hours if you keep doing this well. The nurse will be with you in a couple of hours to give you your prescriptions, and anything else you might need" he said.

"Thank you" I said grateful

"No problem. I hope you feel better" he said smiling before he left. It wasn't until I saw the doctor walk out the door that I realized Thor was in the room as well.

"Thor" I said smiling, and immediately wincing as pain shot through my stomach.

"Lady Darcy I was so worried" he said coming closer to the bed "I am very glad to see you are well, my friend."

"Thank you Thor" I said happy he was here.

Jane and Thor stayed with me for a couple of house, before I sent them to get something to eat. The nurse came in the room 10 minutes after they left. She gave me 3 prescriptions an antibiotic, pain medication, and an ointment for the stiches. She said to take it easy, and stay in bed for at least a couple of days. When she left I called Jane asking her if she could swing by the tower, and bring me a change of clothes. Prefer a pair of soft sweats.

Jane and Thor came back half an hour later with my favorite pair of purple sweats, and helped me change out of the hospital gown. When we were done the nurse came in making me sign a few papers, before letting me out.

Thor pushed the wheel chair out the hospital. I think with too much enthusiasm, and if Jane had not chastised him once he would have kept making racing noises, and telling people to get out his was. The nurse that walked with us tried to hide a smile but failed. I was surprised that a black car waited for us out side.

"Tony let us borrow it to get you back to the tower" Jane said as Thor carried me into the car. The car started driving, and I leaned my head against the window hearing Jane and Thor talking about what to have for dinner. I closed my eyes thinking I would rest my eyes for a few minutes.

I opened my eyes, and realized that I was no longer in the car, but in the room Tony had showed me earlier… well I guess yesterday. I looked down to see I was in bed with brand new white sheets, and matching comforter. I sat up slowly trying to avoid too much pain, or the risk of the stiches opening. I was just standing up when my stomach decided to growl, rather loudly. No wonder I thought. I hadn't eaten in like a day or so. I looked out the window to see it was dark.

What time it is? I wondered looking around to see if I could find my phone, but choose to look for it later when my stomach growled again. I walked slowly out my room, and very quietly trying not to make noise in case it was late. I didn't want to wake anyone up. I was worried I would get lost, but remembering to take a right to go to the kitchen rather than the living room where the living room/elevator was. I walked into the kitchen opening the huge stainless steel fridge doors. It was pretty full with lots of fruit, vegetables, and drinks, but nothing that looked ready to throw into the microwave and eat. I closed the door and, turn to the shelf's noticing there was a microwave with large red blinking lights saying it was 3:15 am. I hit the jackpot when I opened the first counter door, and saw a box of pop-tarts. Unfortunately they were in the second shelf. I grabbed a fork that was next to the microwave, and tried to use it to pull the box of pop-tarts towards me. But even when I was standing in my toes the fork couldn't reach the box.

"You shouldn't exhaust yourself" I let go of the fork causing it to hit my head, and bounce to the floor.

"Ohh" I said rubbing my head.

"Sorry" I turned around where the voice was coming from to see a man about 6 feet talk with dark longish hair with light stubble on his face

"It's okay" I said

"Let me help you" he moved next to me and stretched his arms pulling the box of pop-tarts out. He smelled wonderful like apples and freshly mown grass.

"Here" he said handing me the box.

"Thanks" I said taking out a packet

"No problem" he said smiling at me, and to be honest I was hopelessly lost when he did it

"Do you need a toaster?" he asked

"What?"

"Toaster?" he asked pointing to the pot-tarts

"No" I shook my head. I grabbed a small glass placing in on the counter, and opened the fridge taking out the carton of milk. I looked up to ask him if he wanted any when I saw he was walking away out the kitchen.

"Hey" I yelled. He turned around giving me a confused look.

"I don't own the kitchen. You don't have to run away. You came here looking for food." He nodded his head looking relieved

"I didn't want to be in the way" he said

"You're not. Milk?" I asked. He shook his head

"I have to be honest and say I am a little hungrier than pop-tarts and milk" he confessed

"I agree with you. I haven't eaten in like over a day, and came here looking for left over pizza or something, but couldn't find anything other than fruit and vegetables"

"You are in luck" he moved towards the fridge and pulled out a takeout Styrofoam box.

"Ohh what's in there?" I asked curiously

"Lasagna"

"You totally just became my favorite person" I said

"Thanks" he said placing the lasagna in a plate and into the microwave "I think" I laughed.

"Sit down" he ordered " I will get the plates". I nodded my head thinking it wiser not to argue. I pulled two bar stools towards the island counter in the middle of the kitchen, and put them next to one another. He brought two plates with hot cheesy lasagna.

"Looks very good" I said taking the fork he was offering me

"Anything to drink?" he asked

"No, milk is good" I said pulling the milk closer to me. I cut a small piece of lasagna bringing it to my mouth.

"Oh hot hot" I said covering my mouth. He shook his head giving me his glass of water. I drank it gratefully.

"Thank you" I said feeling like an idiot

"So since we are going to be waiting for it to cool down why don't you tell me your name" I said pushing the plate away and turning to look at him.

"Oh… my name is Bruce" he said

"Bruce what?" I asked trying to remember if Jane had mention someone else living here besides the Avengers

"Bruce Banner " he said. I nodded my head playing with the fork in my hand knowing I had hear the name before but couldn't place it.

"_Oh and don't worry Banner is just a nerdy guy with uncontrollable anger issues. "_

Tony's voice rang

"Oh" I dropped the fork and looked up to see Bruce looking down at me sadly

"Yeah…sorry. I should go" he said. I grabbed his arm quickly before he even moved

"Don't. You don't have to leave" I said

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertain

"Yeah" I nodded my head "I am sure" There was an uncomfortable silence, and unfortunately for me, I was not too good under those situations

"Sorry" I practically yelled

"What?" he asked looking at me

"I am sorry for tasering you, and throwing pepper spray on your eyes" I said feeling my face turn red "Oh and calling you a giant" he looked at me confused

" Oh… I saw you on TV when the whole Loki thing" he looked thoughtful

"Is that what you call me?" He asked. For some reason it seemed like our…future depended on this question

"No" I said quickly "Mostly green human" I laughed blushing, but was happy when he smiled at me

"I am the one that should apologize" he said " I… I thought you were okay when I left you in the restaurant…I was stupid for not making sure you are okay" he said looking down at the lasagna

"Bruce" he looked up taken back "Is it okay?" I asked uncertain.

"Yes" he nodded his head

"Bruce you save me" I said placing my hand on top of his "I was so scared. I thought I was going to die in the hand of those…man and you gut there and I knew I was going to be okay and I am" I said

"But your hurt" he said

"It's nothing and it's not your fault. I hadn't even realized I was hurt until you left. It's because of you that I am alive so I will take the little scrape with a smile. Thank you Bruce thank you" I said sincerely. He looked down blushing.

"I should still apologize for… the day at the office with the Taser" he said quietly

"It's okay. I was just startled. I had had never heard of you before I saw you on TV, and the next day you were standing over me. It scared me" I said

"I am sorry" he said "Also for when you and Jane came into stark tower the first time" he said

"Oh and let's not forget about the whole elevator thing" I said laughing. He looked down blushing

"It's okay Bruce" I said patting his back softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked me shyly

"Yeah it is fine. Water under the bridge" I laughed "Just don't go all green on me"

"I promise I will try" he said smiling at me.

It wasn't what I wanted to hear but I knew it was the best he could promise and for now that was okay. We finished having dinner or a really early breakfast before we went our separate ways back to our bedrooms. That night I feel asleep thinking how wrong Tony was saying Bruce was a nerdy guy. He was handsome and I couldn't wait to get to know Bruce


End file.
